Most assembly specifications for window-operating handles specify a maximum free radial play in the shaft of the crank that drives the regulator for manual window opening on the order of 45° as a maximum, and often less than 30°. Most current manual control systems do not comply with this specification. Furthermore, current mechanisms allow the window to drop too quickly during irreversibility tests, very often beyond the specified limit.
Currently, the crank shaft and the cable-winding drum on which it is mounted with relative rotation are assisted by a helical spring that allows excessive free play in the crank shaft (on the order of 40° to 45°) before the drum is driven. The braking operation of the gearbox is realized in both directions of rotation of the crank shaft, that is, directions for both opening and closing of the window.
There is a desire for a system that can minimize free play in the crank shaft and prevents the window from dropping too quickly.